


To Silverglade

by PrincessFaeron



Category: The Blackrock Chronicles, The Yogscast
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Magic, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFaeron/pseuds/PrincessFaeron
Summary: Rythian gets an unexpected summons from a guild he hadn't had cause to think about for a long time. Zoeya sees this as an opportunity to have an adventure, and since Rythian has no choice but to go anyway, they might as well make a trip out of it.Contains shenanigans, Teep actually being a full-sized dinosaur, very intensely headcanon-y magic and some stuff that isdefinitelydisregarding canon.





	1. Rythian Gets a Letter

Rythian stared at the invitation in his hands for a moment, as if staring at it would make it go away. He noticed Zoeya trying to peek over his shoulder and quickly folded it up, putting it in his coat pocket.

"Was that a letter?" Zoeya asked. At Rythian's nod, she continued. "I didn't think we could get letters here," she made a vague gesture at the sandy base. Teep, having a sand bath, glanced over at them for a moment before going back to his business.

Rythian sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Not normally, no, although if you want mail we can put a mailbox in Sick Bay." He looked at her expectantly, hoping she'd agree and change the subject. Zoeya's eyebrows pinched together slightly and she leaned to one side, folding her arms.

"If we can't get letters here, how did you get one?" She asked. Rythian made a face.

"Uh, it wasn't sent by post? It's an enchanted messenger's scroll, it just... Goes, to whoever it's addressed to. Yes, I can teach you how to make one, but it involves runes and we haven't done those before," Rythian added to the end of the sentence at Zoeya's excited look, and she whooped in joy momentarily before halting in place.

"Wait, who sent it to you?" Zoeya asked, not waiting for Rythian to reply before continuing. "'Cause messenger's scrolls aren't in any of the magic books you let me read, even the advanced one that you said I didn't need to read for a while, but I did anyway because I was bored while waiting for some metal to melt. And you said those were the really common magic books, so it must be less common magic, which nobody I _know_ you know knows."

Zoeya looked at Rythian curiously as he processed her ramble. He sighed. "It's, not really anyone I... Know, know? It's actually- uh, you know how I call myself a master of magic?" Zoeya nodded, so Rythian continued. "It's not... ego, or bragging or anything? Well, it is, but I actually have... Well, a certificate which qualifies me as a master of the subject."

Zoeya looked surprised, then star-struck, and Rythian hastily continued. "Anyway, uh, registered master magicians of any kind are on a guest list for Mage Guild meetings, even if they're not part of the guild. They don't happen very often and you're not usually obligated to go but, uh. They've just called a _required_ meeting about... Something."

Rythian took the letter out of his coat and showed it to her. Her eyes darted across the page and she occasionally mumbled sentences as she read. "Formally invited... Attendance is mandatory, will be forcefully Summoned if you do not attend... Guild Hall in Silverglade... Guests may not sit in on the meeting... Enderman problem?" Zoeya looked at him curiously, and he averted his eyes. He hadn't told her and he didn't plan to either, but she was figuring it out on her own, although his eye colour change must have thrown her off.

Zoeya continued reading, ""meeting is one week from the delivery of this letter." Well, I guess we'd better pack." Rythian startled, and Zoeya beamed at him. "Well, if you have to go, I might as well come with you? And it only says that guests can't sit in on the meeting, me and Teep can just stick around outside during, or go sightseeing." She shrugged, then cut off Rythian's objections before he could start. "C'mon Rythian, it's not like it'll hurt for me to come. It'll be an adventure! I've never been to Silverglade before..." She clasped her hands together and gave him _that_ look, widening her eyes and pouting. 'I can't say no to her.'

"Fine, okay, sure. It can be a business vacation or something," Rythian sighed. He quickly waved Zoeya down before she could start celebrating, "Silverglade is pretty far away, though. We might have been able to get there in a week if our flying rings still worked, but it's about a nine-day trip without, so we need to find a transport hub of some kind. A train station, or something, just so long as it can get us there in time." Rythian winced. "I'd rather not be Summoned, it's not fun."

Zoeya nodded seriously, although she probably didn't know what Summoning meant in this way, then sharply turned and ran towards her Science Zone. "You tell Tee that we're going, I'm gonna go pack some things!" She called, kicking up sand as she ran. Rythian just nodded mutely, smiling faintly under his scarf, then went to find Teep, who'd wandered off while they were talking.


	2. Heading Off

Rythian found Teep lying behind a sand dune, sunning himself. It was actually kind of cute, factoring out the fact that he was an 8-ton behemoth with a gun. However, that previous fact was why Rythian was going to approach him very carefully.

"Tee." The dinosaur didn't move. "Tee!" Teep shifted, turning to look at Rythian with one eye half open. "We're going on another adventure, do you feel up to that?" Rythian asked. Teep was mostly motionless for a few moments before he started to get up, shaking off sand. "Right. Good. I trust you can pack yourself? Good.."

Rythian turned and went back to the main base, where he found Zoeya digging through a chest.

"Rythian, do you think we'll need to bring any crafting materials? I'm bringing the emeralds and stuff for buying things but will we need iron or any of that jazz?" Zoeya called over her shoulder. Rythian mulled it over.

"My alchemical bag wasn't completely busted, you can bring some crafting stuff in that," He replied, looking at her golden helmet. Her armour was as stylin' as she kept saying but it would break way too quickly for a longer trip like that.

"Alright, it's in the magic chest, right? Are we leaving today or tomorrow?"

"We should leave as soon as possible, so later today would be ideal," Rythian replied.

"Alright, then I'm counting on you to make sandwiches!" Zoeya called, hefting an armful of items and heading towards the magic chest. Rythian smiled under his mask and went to get some things out of the food chests.

. . .

After about an hour of packing (and lunch-making), another hour of making sure everyone would be okay with the three of them gone, and about five minutes of Rythian convincing Zoeya it wouldn't be a good idea to test her unfinished blue box machine thing, they set off.

"So, where is this Silverglade place anyway?"

Rythian glanced over his map at Zoeya, who was alternating between walking and hopping. He walked a bit closer to show her the map.

"Here. It's a large-ish town, very magic focused, and pretty popular for tourists because of a really huge silverwood tree in the middle of town," Rythian pointed to a spot on the map. Zoeya nodded, looking at the large space between Sick Bay and Silverglade. Specifically, the area closer in between, where Rythian had noted down the location of Honeydew Inc.

"Rythian, are we going to go through Honeydew Inc.?" she asked. Rythian nodded lightly.

"It's on the way, yes. Now, I've heard-- and don't take my word on this, but I've _heard_ that they've officially opened the factory."

Zoeya looked surprised, then smiled a little. "If Xephos and Honeydew are there can we say hi?" she asked, then paused. "Not if Lalna's there, though. I don't really want to see him without my ghost disguise."

Rythian nodded. "Of course. Me and Tee can scout for Lalna if you want. And I could always zap him if he's there." Rythian winked and conjured a bit of electricity to his hand, making it spark. Zoeya's eyes sparkled at the sight.

"That's so cool, I didn't know you could do that!" she said, starting to bounce-walk a little closer to him. "Can you teach me how to do it?"

"Sure. Elemental magic is like the basic of basics anyway, at least when it comes to magic without foci like wands and rings," Rythian said, smiling.

Walking behind the two, Teep rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, was supposed to have posted this yesterday ^^;


	3. Honeydew Inc.

Between Rythian's potions. Zoeya's jet boots and Teep's being a dinosaur, they reached the border of Jaffahampton by late the next morning.

Zoeya had picked up lightning wielding pretty fast. She could already generate small sparks at her fingertips.

She and Teep stayed at the border of the tiny village while Rythian scouted it out. He hadn't even got past the building with a hotdog(?) on the roof, though, when he heard a voice.

"Rythian?"

He turned to look and saw Honeydew, wearing gold armour and with a bemused smile.

"Hey man! Haven't seen you in ages!" The dwarf said, walking over with an outstretched hand. Rythian shook it awkwardly.

"Yeah. Is Lalna around?"

Honeydew raised an eyebrow. "No, he's at his castle, why?"

Rythian relaxed a bit. "I'm trying to avoid him. Hold on."

He used his cloak of distortion to teleport back to where Zoeya and Teep were.

"All clear, no Lalna," Rythian said. Zoeya, who was sitting on the floor, got up and stretched. Teep appeared to have been chasing a chicken, for some reason.

Now unhindered by the thought of meeting Lalna there, Zoeya practically _raced_ into Jaffahampton, with Rythian casually strolling behind her.

"Zoeya! You're here too?" Honeydew exclaimed when he spotted her. Zoeya nodded energetically, like she does everything, and came over to shake his hand.

Honeydew looked a little surprised by her cyber arm, but shook it happily. "So what brings you here?"

Rythian replied as he caught up, "we're on an adventure and this place was on the way. And Zoeya wanted to say hi."

"Is your factory really open? Can I see? Where's Xephos?" Zoeya rambled gleefully, bouncing on her heels.

"Xeph is on the roof, repairing the wind turbines," Honeydew unclipped a small box shape from his belt. "I'll call him, hang on."

He pressed a button, and a small screen extended from the box. He pressed a few more buttons, paused, then closed it and looked up to the roof of the factory. A figure leaned over the edge and was barely visible waving.

"He'll come down in a minute, he needs to put his jetpack back on," Honeydew said.

"What's that?" Zoeya asked, pointing at a rail leading from what looked like a giant egg. Honeydew looked at where she was pointing, then sighed.

"That's the reason this factory took so long to open. It's a transportation system to get the eggs from the chicken coop into the factory," Honeydew explained. Rythian raised an eyebrow. It looked more like a rollercoaster.

"Hey guys!" a voice yelled from far away, accompanied by a slowly-getting-louder hissing noise. Looking over, it appeared to be Xephos flying down wearing a large, complicated-looking jetpack. Zoeya giggled slightly, and Rythian could sorta see why. It was very bulky and looked rather fragile, especially compared to the kind he knew she could make.

Xephos landed heavily on the gravel road, and walked over to greet them properly, slipping his jetpack into his inventory.

"Hey Rythian, Zoeya," Xephos shook hands, then nodded at the dinosaur standing behind them. "Teep."

Then he raised an eyebrow. "Is that a rifle?" he asked incredulously.

Teep rumbled proudly, and Zoeya stifled a giggle.

"How have you been?" Rythian asked. Xephos scratched the back of his neck.

"Well," he started, "about a month ago"- Rythian tensed -"a bunch of the transportation pipes we'd been using shattered, and we had to close the factory to repair them. Then we had a few incidents with bees. But it's all good now! No more bees, no more broken pipes! What about you guys?"

Rythian shared a look with Zoey. "We've been... recovering," he answered vaguely. "We can't actually stay here for very long, we need to be somewhere soon."

Zoeya looked disappointed, then thoughtful. "D'you think we could buy some jaffa cakes for the road?"

"There's a shelf of them for sale in the cafe," Honeydew said.

Nothing could really stop Zoeya from buying 10 packets of the tiny cakes after that, despite Rythian saying she could get some more on the way back. She also caught sight of Xephos using the same kind of little box, which looked like a mini computer, that Honeydew had used.

"Hey Xephos, what's that?" she peeked over the top to look at the screen, and Xephos closed the thing he'd been on, going back to a menu screen.

"It's a communicator. It lets you talk to other people with one from far away." Xephos turned the communicator so she could see it better.

It had a light blue screen with black collapsible borders, and a small keyboard and on/off button at the bottom. The menu screen had a few options, "friend list", "YOGS public chat", "Honeydew Inc. private chat", and "Create New". There were also a few symbols along the top of the screen.

"Woahh," Zoeya's eyes twinkled. She'd been trying to develop something like that for ages, so Teep could talk with them properly, but she'd never had the parts. "That's so super cool!"

Xephos smiled. "If you want, I can make a few for you guys." His eyes drifted to Rythian looking over a large map with Honeydew.

Zoeya practically squealed. "Really? That'd be so useful!"

"Of course. No charge. I'll even give you guys access to the YOGS chat. Wait right there," Xephos turned and ran back to the factory. Zoeya actually did squeal a little bit then, drawing Rythian's attention.

"Zoeya?"

"Xeph said he'd make us some communicators like he and Honeydew have!" Zoeya said. Rythian raised an eyebrow, then looked down at Honeydew, who shrugged.

"They're apparently easy to make. It can be used as a phone, too," he said.

Xephos started coming back right then, visibly holding things. "Wow, they really must be easy to make," Zoeya commented.

"Right!" Xephos said loudly. "Three unregistered communicators! Here you go." He passed a communicator each to Rythian, Zoeya, and even Teep, who had to tilt his head to be able to see it. "To register, just turn it on and type in your name."

Zoeya did not need any further instruction. Within a minute she'd already fiddled around with the device enough to turn the screen purple, somehow.

"I see you found the user preferences menu," Xephos looked surprised for a moment, then turned to Rythian, who was looking at Zoeya with a fond look. The menu was visible on the screen. "It's the icon that looks like a pencil, in case you want to know."

There was a few minutes of faffing around, buzzing communicators and typing.

~~ … ~~

**_Zoeya has been added to the group!_ **

**_Rythian has been added to the group!_ **

**_Nilsey:_ ** _Oh boy!_

**_Teep has been added to the group!_ **

**_Xephos:_ ** _There we go_

**_Zoeya:_ ** _hello Nilsey!_

**_Nilsey:_ ** _Heyyy_

**_Teep:_ ** _/u Can’t see the scten_

**_Lomadia:_ ** _Zoeya! And Rythian! You’re alive!_

**_Lomadia:_ ** _wait when did Rythian start being okay with using a communicator_

**_Rythian:_ ** _Since Zoeya._

**_Nilsey:_ ** _;)_

**_Zoeya:_ ** _? =D_

~~ … ~~

Rythian, Zoeya, and Teep said their goodbyes to Honeydew and Xephos, and were about to leave, when Rythian asked one last question.

“Do  you guys know any train stations or anything on the way to Silverglade? We kinda need to be there in a week..”

Honeydew looked thoughtful for a moment. “I think there’s one in Verdell, isn’t there?” He looked to Xephos for confirmation.

“Yeah, we’ve hired the cargo trains a couple of times to deliver jaffas,” Xephos said. "They're good trains, really fast."

“Verdell…?” Rythian scanned his map. “Ah. Thanks.”

With that, they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is pretty much one third of everything I had pre-written, enjoy.


	4. Verdell And a Train

Verdell wasn’t very far away, only a few hours travel. There was a large forest between there and Jaffahampton but that was merely an obstacle.

By the time Rythian, Zoeya and Teep reached it, it was high time for lunch, but unfortunately, the rest of the world isn’t as used to dinosaurs as them, which caused some delays.

Well, I say delays, specifically it was Rythian having to fend off a small group of concerned swordsmen and convincing them Teep wasn’t a danger by having Zoeya sit on his back.

The fact that it didn’t occur to them how bizarre it is for a tyrannosaurus rex to walk into a village is a testament to how used to the weird they are.

But then again, the group itself is a testament to that.

Zoeya temporarily split away from Teep and Rythian while they looked for the train station when she saw a fruit stand. Fruit (other than apples) was rare enough in Blackrock, and nearly impossible to find in the desert!

When she rejoined Rythian a little later, enjoying a strawberry for the first time in a long time, she decided that spending two whole diamonds on a large crate of various fruits was definitely worth it. Rythian, when offered a peach ( _a peach! The only place they grew wild was an entire continent away_!), couldn’t disagree. (“At least most of these have seeds. Now we can grow some back home.”)

It took an annoyingly long time to locate the train station. Relievingly, the ticket price didn’t seem to change for dinosaurs. Or maybe the person selling was just intimidated. Either way, they purchased a ticket each to Silverglade, and sat on the platform to wait for the next train. It would arrive in about twenty minutes, according to the announcer.

Rythian was rather glad he’d brought a book. This train could get them there in a _day_ , provided it didn’t break down, so he’d have about five days before the meeting. Five days to do pretty much anything. ‘ _Business vacation indeed._ ’

. . .

The train was not quite what Rythian expected. It was a hulk of steam spewing metal on wheels, yes, but it was much more streamlined than the usual steam train. Smoother.

Zoeya called it Spiffy. That was a surprisingly good description.

~~... ~~ ~~~~

_Lalna logged on!_

_Zoeya logged off._

_Rythian logged off._

**_Lalna_ ** **_:_ ** _?_

**_Lalna_ ** **_:_ ** _When did they get communicators?_

~~... ~~

Watching the landscape pass by through the windows was interesting. Zoeya had made a game out of counting how many times the train passed through a different biome.

In between biome spotting, Rythian guided her through more elemental magic. She was quite good at it, although she seemed to struggle with aer. He could understand; it was purportedly one of the harder elements to control. Not that he’d known that while learning himself – he’d taken roughly the same amount of time to learn control of every element, never mind how much time that was.

She was almost scarily good with fire, though. Within minutes of being given a method she had flames dancing at her fingertips. Even without a crutch like a ring...

Well. At least that meant that if something happened she could protect herself. People would think twice about hurting someone who can wield fire that naturally.

. . .

The train was due to arrive at Silverglade the next day, but that meant travelling through the night, which meant sleeping on the train. And whatever the poor train attendant expected to find on his way to the engine, it most likely wasn't a zonked out dinosaur, one armed girl, and masked magician.

Well, Rythian wasn’t quite asleep. In the dark, his half-lidded eyes glowed faintly, helping him see a little better as he wrote in his journal.

The day had been… Eventful. Talking to Xephos and Honeydew, buying jaffa cakes, trekking through a forest, coming very close to being assaulted by worried swordsmen, finding the train... Nearly giving the train conductor a heart attack when they saw Teep… Rythian snickered.

Finished, he put his journal back in his pocket and settled down to sleep. _Let’s see what tomorrow will bring_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT ;A;  
> I don't know what's worse, the fact that I was so late posting this, the fact that it's so short, or the fact that this is the end of the pre-written stuff so wait times from now are going to be way longer?


End file.
